1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing device and to a printing method.
2. Related Art
Techniques known in the past for carrying out printing using specialty inks in addition to color inks include, for example, the technique disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2007-50555.
This technique is intended to prevent color mixing between white ink and color inks, in instances where white ink is used as a specialty ink. However, the technique lacks sufficient consideration in relation to printing with specifically focus upon the type of inks used as the color inks and the qualities thereof. Nor is sufficient consideration given to printing in a manner that utilizes the features of a translucent printing medium.